The True Power of Love
by Daniel TP-FEARLESS
Summary: Welcome to my first Sonic Fiction. I started this in October and finished seven weeks later. SonAmy fans watch out as this cute romance unfolds...
1. The Date

**SONIC FICTION**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DATE**

It was just a normal day in the city of Station Square. But it all changed from five o'clock, that day. Shadow had been living with Amy in her apartment for a year now. Amy had forced Shadow to baby-sit a five year-old Tails, a three year-old Cream and Charmy along with chao. Among these were Cherry, the Amy Chao, Tango the power chao with a cardboard box over his head and Sonic and Tails' chao, Bluey and Foxy. Shadow drooled as Amy had been telling him the regulations for the last half hour.

"Don't let the kids play with my underwear. Don't let them go into my bedroom. Don't let them go near the Chaos Emerald fine China plates, near your spikes and, Shadow definately no Chaos Spear!", Amy continued to talk until Shadow quickly interrupted.

"What!? The kids love me burning stuff up with the Chaos Spear, and using Chaos Control to be lazy!".

"Remember last time?"

Shadow remembered in a cartoonish thinking bubble: He was using Chaos Spear on the nev-r-break coffee table and set Tails' tails alight.

Shadow, finally aware pleaded "That was an accident!".

Amy gave him a stare and a hammer quickly appeared in her hand, but a knock on the door saved Shadow from a knock on the head.

Tails was sitting right there on the floor as Sonic appeared behind him wearing a tuxedo. Tails scratched his ear, before his 'daddy' tickled him. Tails giggled.

"Hey Amy, ready to go on our date?" asked Sonic.

"Sure am, Shadow's babysitting", Amy said and when leaving, Sonic put the middle finger up at Shadow.

Shadow looked up from his newspaper but continued reading. He then finished reading and watched the kids play on the floor. "They're like mini-midgets", Shadow thought. By nine o'clock, the others had arrived.

Shadow turned the TV on before looking around to see Foxy, asleep on the opposite couch, Cherry and Bluey playing tag, Cream and Cheese playing house and then saw Tango screaming for food. Cream and Cheese tried feeding him but dropped the box of chao fruits on the floor. Still satisfied with what he had, Tango chowed down. Meanwhile, Tails had fell asleep drawing and only Charmy was interacting with Shadow.

Since everybody was asleep, Shadow decided to put a horror film on. But in Charmy's fashion, he screamed out "Cool!" It woke everybody up except Cherry as the chao's facial expression turned from a happy face to a curly unhappy sign. After half-an-hour, everybody this time including Charmy fell asleep and Tango cocooned. Shadow didn't notice he had turned Hero until he looked up at Shadow in front of the Television but Shadow picked him up, and put him aside. He then locked him in his home-the bathroom. He soon put the other chao in there and the kids on the couch.

Meanwhile, the date had begun. It was thundering and lightning, Amy had forgotten to bring an umbrella, so used Sonic's jacket. Clouds covered the misty moon, the film was terrible and they had gone to a bar and gotten drunk. Amy woke up upside down in bed. She put her robe on and walked out into the living room. Shadow was eating a bowl of 'bloody chao heads' and watched Tango and Cherry eats up the chao fruit.

"Morning Amy, you hit it off last night", Shadow said, with a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah I know, I have this pain in my stomach, I'll go to the doctors today-", Amy said before being interrupted and ran to the bathroom and was sick. Problem was, the lid was on, and it was also Tango's bed.

She didn't eat anything, and came home from the doctors with a pregnancy test. She tested it and was positive. He rang Sonic and demanded a date tomorrow, on Valentine's Day.


	2. Amy Rose is you know what

**CHAPTER 2: PREGNANT**

Amy woke up and was sick on the morning of Valentine's Day. Shadow now had a weird feeling for Amy. And this wasn't like Shadow, as he loved all erotic manners but pregnancy was not one of them. Sonic, his best friend, the father of the child would have gone off his nut if he found out. He walked through the park to notice Tails playing with a girl, Charmy with Cream, Knuckles with Rouge and more people. He stopped by the bar and drank five coffees. Later that day, Amy was doing her make-up; she was wearing gold attire from her usual red dress.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant, and it was just one year ago that Sonic admitted his love for me", she thought. She was so excited that she had spent the entire day thinking about what to say, and hoped Sonic would be happy.

"How do I look?" asked Sonic, after combing his spikes and dressing into another tuxedo, but this one was blue, so from a distance, he looked naked. Tails looked up from his Daily Sonic newspaper and nodded.

"Well look at the time, it's time to go", Sonic said, he ran out of the door as the Chaotix opened the door. As he looked at them, he started to frown as Charmy was crying. As Vector took Charmy home, Espio tried to entertain Tails with his Shuriken stars but Tails was un-amused. Espio then accidentally got one lodged in Tails' tails. Espio wiped the blood with the dinner table cloth. Espio idiotically called Vector.

"Hey Espio, what's-" said Vector until Espio interrupted him.

"Since you were gone, I was trying to make Tails happy but got one of my stars stuck in his DAMN tails".

"Call the hospital, dummy!" Espio looked on the refrigerator for emergencies, grabbed the phone and called the hospital.

Meanwhile, on the date, Sonic was going on about something.

"I mean, I don't even know how it got there..." Amy wasn't interested in what he was talking about.

"Sonic I'm pregnant!" Amy shouted, standing up. Sonic stood there in shock. He then hugged Amy as the people around them applauded. After a romantic dinner and a visit to the hospital to see Tails, Sonic headed to the bar, where Shadow was. He was on his third pint of beer after twenty coffees.

You don't have a date? Come on, every Valentine's Day you have a date. The famous Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't have a date? Going sour, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Listen, I like--someone".

"Who, Shadow?" Sonic asked again, Shadow stood up and turned his back to him.

"Amy Rose".


	3. Tails in Chao World Part 1

**SONIC FICTION**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DATE**

It was just a normal day in the city of Station Square. But it all changed from five o'clock, that day. Shadow had been living with Amy in her apartment for a year now. Amy had forced Shadow to baby-sit a five year-old Tails, a three year-old Cream and Charmy along with chao. Among these were Cherry, the Amy Chao, Tango the power chao with a cardboard box over his head and Sonic and Tails' chao, Bluey and Foxy. Shadow drooled as Amy had been telling him the regulations for the last half hour.

"Don't let the kids play with my underwear. Don't let them go into my bedroom. Don't let them go near the Chaos Emerald fine China plates, near your spikes and, Shadow definately no Chaos Spear!", Amy continued to talk until Shadow quickly interrupted.

"What!? The kids love me burning stuff up with the Chaos Spear, and using Chaos Control to be lazy!".

"Remember last time?"

Shadow remembered in a cartoonish thinking bubble: He was using Chaos Spear on the nev-r-break coffee table and set Tails' tails alight.

Shadow, finally aware pleaded "That was an accident!".

Amy gave him a stare and a hammer quickly appeared in her hand, but a knock on the door saved Shadow from a knock on the head.

Tails was sitting right there on the floor as Sonic appeared behind him wearing a tuxedo. Tails scratched his ear, before his 'daddy' tickled him. Tails giggled.

"Hey Amy, ready to go on our date?" asked Sonic.

"Sure am, Shadow's babysitting", Amy said and when leaving, Sonic put the middle finger up at Shadow.

Shadow looked up from his newspaper but continued reading. He then finished reading and watched the kids play on the floor. "They're like mini-midgets", Shadow thought. By nine o'clock, the others had arrived.

Shadow turned the TV on before looking around to see Foxy, asleep on the opposite couch, Cherry and Bluey playing tag, Cream and Cheese playing house and then saw Tango screaming for food. Cream and Cheese tried feeding him but dropped the box of chao fruits on the floor. Still satisfied with what he had, Tango chowed down. Meanwhile, Tails had fell asleep drawing and only Charmy was interacting with Shadow.

Since everybody was asleep, Shadow decided to put a horror film on. But in Charmy's fashion, he screamed out "Cool!" It woke everybody up except Cherry as the chao's facial expression turned from a happy face to a curly unhappy sign. After half-an-hour, everybody this time including Charmy fell asleep and Tango cocooned. Shadow didn't notice he had turned Hero until he looked up at Shadow in front of the Television but Shadow picked him up, and put him aside. He then locked him in his home-the bathroom. He soon put the other chao in there and the kids on the couch.

Meanwhile, the date had begun. It was thundering and lightning, Amy had forgotten to bring an umbrella, so used Sonic's jacket. Clouds covered the misty moon, the film was terrible and they had gone to a bar and gotten drunk. Amy woke up upside down in bed. She put her robe on and walked out into the living room. Shadow was eating a bowl of 'bloody chao heads' and watched Tango and Cherry eats up the chao fruit.

"Morning Amy, you hit it off last night", Shadow said, with a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah I know, I have this pain in my stomach, I'll go to the doctors today-", Amy said before being interrupted and ran to the bathroom and was sick. Problem was, the lid was on, and it was also Tango's bed.

She didn't eat anything, and came home from the doctors with a pregnancy test. She tested it and was positive. He rang Sonic and demanded a date tomorrow, on Valentine's Day.

**CHAPTER 2: PREGNANT**

Amy woke up and was sick on the morning of Valentine's Day. Shadow now had a weird feeling for Amy. And this wasn't like Shadow, as he loved all erotic manners but pregnancy was not one of them. Sonic, his best friend, the father of the child would have gone off his nut if he found out. He walked through the park to notice Tails playing with a girl, Charmy with Cream, Knuckles with Rouge and more people. He stopped by the bar and drank five coffees. Later that day, Amy was doing her make-up; she was wearing gold attire from her usual red dress.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant, and it was just one year ago that Sonic admitted his love for me", she thought. She was so excited that she had spent the entire day thinking about what to say, and hoped Sonic would be happy.

"How do I look?" asked Sonic, after combing his spikes and dressing into another tuxedo, but this one was blue, so from a distance, he looked naked. Tails looked up from his Daily Sonic newspaper and nodded.

"Well look at the time, it's time to go", Sonic said, he ran out of the door as the Chaotix opened the door. As he looked at them, he started to frown as Charmy was crying. As Vector took Charmy home, Espio tried to entertain Tails with his Shuriken stars but Tails was un-amused. Espio then accidentally got one lodged in Tails' tails. Espio wiped the blood with the dinner table cloth. Espio idiotically called Vector.

"Hey Espio, what's-" said Vector until Espio interrupted him.

"Since you were gone, I was trying to make Tails happy but got one of my stars stuck in his DAMN tails".

"Call the hospital, dummy!" Espio looked on the refrigerator for emergencies, grabbed the phone and called the hospital.

Meanwhile, on the date, Sonic was going on about something.

"I mean, I don't even know how it got there..." Amy wasn't interested in what he was talking about.

"Sonic I'm pregnant!" Amy shouted, standing up. Sonic stood there in shock. He then hugged Amy as the people around them applauded. After a romantic dinner and a visit to the hospital to see Tails, Sonic headed to the bar, where Shadow was. He was on his third pint of beer after twenty coffees.

You don't have a date? Come on, every Valentine's Day you have a date. The famous Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't have a date? Going sour, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Listen, I like--someone".

"Who, Shadow?" Sonic asked again, Shadow stood up and turned his back to him.

"Amy Rose".

**CHAPTER 3: TAILS IN CHAO WORLD PART 1**

Shadow sighed; Sonic walked in front of him and stared.

"You like Amy? What's the point of wanting something you're not going to get? She's my possible fiancé and mother of my baby".

"I'm sorry, I'll get over my crush, please accept my apology", Shadow pleaded.

Sonic stared at him before laughing, "You scare so easy! I really had you!" Sonic joked.

"Anyway, want to go to the movies?" asked Shadow.

"Pass, I'll just have a pint with my good old buddy, Shadow".

---------------------------239 days later--------------------------------------

"How do we get to chao world?" asked Tails, in the back of Sonic's car with the Chaotix. Charmy was at Shadow and Amy's because of his hatred of chao. The chao also came with them and they were going to chao world for the Chaotix Official Apology to Tails Party (The COATT Party).

Sonic screeched the car to a halt, in the countryside, just out of Westopolis. They watched a locked portal, before Sonic got a key and put it in. It's shielding disappeared and they were transported to a dark dome. They decided which one to go in. And there was a gateway up to an archway with HERO written on it a downstairs area with an archway with DARK on it and just another one saying NEUTRAL.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy were trying to give Charmy a bath.

"Get back here, Charmy!" exclaimed Shadow.

"No! No bath! No bath!" the hyperactive bee chanted.

"Charmy, don't make a pregnant girl chase you", said Amy. Charmy quickly flew out of the window; Shadow soon transported outside and fell on top of Charmy, knocking them into a dumpster.

Charmy fell in, making him dirtier but Shadow was knocked unconscious by the side of it. "DAMN IT!" shouted Shadow as he bounced onto the sidewalk.

When Shadow woke up, he was on his bed. He walked into the bathroom, where Charmy was unhappily getting dried. That's when Charmy took advantage of it and nailed Charmy in the stomach and escaped to his house.

Shadow helped Amy to the couch and the phone rang. On the other end, Charmy was laughing like a mental ape.

"Thanks Shad-Shadow", groaned Amy.

**CHAPTER 4: TAILS IN CHAO WORLD PART 2**

Shadow had put an icepack on Amy's stomach; she had a headache and a sick bucket next to her. When she fell asleep on the couch, waiting for her baby. She was pregnant for nearly nine months.

Meanwhile, Tails was enjoying himself in HERO Chao Garden. He ran around hugging chao and feeding them fruit, until he found Foxy crying under the bridge.

"What's wrong little fox?" Tails asked the smaller young chao. It just looked at Tails, before the little happy V shaped sign turned upside down, its eyes were crunched up and it ran away. Tails flew after it, until it eventually ran into DARK chao world. The chao plummeted into the red-bloody water, and started drowning. Tails couldn't swim either as he didn't dare to get in. Plus the others were in Neutral world, and the dark baby chao would harm Foxy if he left. Tails ignored the fact that he couldn't swim and splashed his arms and legs around. But a dark chao, watching on, tossed his dark fruit right at Tails. Foxy got happy again, because of Tails saving him. He returned and fainted. Foxy stood in front of a dark Knuckles Chao which challenged him to a fight. Two tubes suddenly appeared and sucked them into chao karate.

Knuckles kept pounding the block before eventually digging into the ground but hurt his head because of the stone cube. Foxy bopped him off the platform and started giggling. When Knuckles got up, Foxy had flown away to NEUTRAL garden.

In neutral garden, Sonic was stuffing a chao with a heart fruit. "Eat the heart fruit!" shouted Sonic. The chao threw the fruit to Foxy. Foxy then started breeding.

"Oh my god Tails!" Sonic remembered after noticing Foxy. He rushed to Dark world, and took Tails home. Meanwhile Amy woke up and groaned.

Meanwhile Sonic thought about proposing.

**CHAPTER 5: RING SEARCH**

Sonic woke up the next morning thinking of what he was going to propose with. He spent breakfast thinking of what to do for her.

"I don't want to propose before she has a baby. Because then, I may force her into labour. ", Sonic's thoughts were soon interrupted by Tails.

"Sonic, why are you sweating? You never sweat, after you wake up", the little fox said, Sonic started thinking about what to say.

"Tails, you know you're Aunt Amy? Soon she will become your mother, but I need someone to help me find a ring", Tails just stared at Sonic, before thinking.

"What did I do, I'm a good boy, and I hate jewellery shopping".

Tails frowned and crossed his arms, then Sonic gave him the 'come on, let's go' look. Tails slouched down from the chair and walked out to the car. Tails was a bit happier as Sonic let Bluey and Foxy go. Tails got out of the car as Sonic grabbed his arms and dashed right through the crowd. "Come on, Tails, stop being a brat and help", Sonic said. Tails crunched up his face, turned red and cried, right in the middle of the store. Sonic grabbed him.

Sonic ran into the jewellery store and locked onto a diamond ring. "Tails go get my wallet".

"You didn't bring it".

"Okay, guard the ring, I'll get it". Tails turned around and noticed the ring was gone.

"Excuse, but where the diamond ring is?" asked Tails.

Tails noticed Big and Froggy run past. "Ya, now our pretend wedding is complete!"

Sonic ran past at the same time. "Hey Big, nice ring". He entered the store and was about to ask where the ring was.

"Urm, urm, urm, okay, okay, I went to the candy store and when I came back, I asked the rich guy over there, right there behind the counter, and he told me a big purple cat took it, PLEAASE DON'T KILL ME!!!", Tails screamed.

Sonic was about to respond but a phone call saved Tails. "Sonic it's time", Shadow said.

Sonic hung up and grabbed Tails.

bCHAPTER 6: THE BIRTH

Sonic ran down the hallway, rushing trying to find the right room. Tails had just entered the corridor as Sonic turned the corner. A room to the left read 'Amy Rose's Room'.

"SONIC!" shouted Tails and laughed at Sonic's stupidity. Tails opened the door and found Shadow sitting next to Amy. Amy was sleeping in bed and as Sonic closed the door, Shadow noticed Sonic and went over to them.

"Hey guys, Amy is resting, and the time is near".

"Then why not call later?"

"Don't Know"

"Look, Shadow, I was looking for a ring for Amy, now because of this, you've made my life...---easier".

Sonic left the room to go for a snack and noticed Cream.

"Mr. Sonic, I've heard about Amy's baby and Shadow told me you were going to propose, so here you go", Cream said and got the same diamond ring Big had bought.

Behind him, Tails screamed "SONIC, IT'S TIME NOW!" Sonic thanked Cream and ran to the room. Amy started panting heavily as they carted Amy into another room.

"Sonic, is Amy going to be alright?" asked Tails.

"Yes, you're having a sister", Sonic said, and Tails ran off to play with Cream.

After half-an-hour, Sonic called the others into the room to show them the new board hedgehog.

Inside the room, Amy, cried of happiness as she held a little pink hedgehog, wrapped in yellow blankets.

"This is our Lily", said Amy. And the three hugged.

Sonic whispered to Amy, "Amy I would like to ask you to move in with me.

Sonic remembered the ring. He held it open, "Amy, will you marry me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Amy hugged Sonic as Lily slowly opened her eyes.

CHAPTER 7: THE WEDDING

Amy opened the door of Sonic's apartment, holding Lily, one day old. Tails followed, carrying a box with Cherry and Tango in. He put them on the floor, as Bluey and Foxy wandered over to them. Shadow helped Amy with the boxes.

"Shadow, I want you to have Tango, after al, you bought him over that evil Shadow Chao" said Amy.

"Okay, thank you, ma'am" said Shadow, who shaked Amy's hand and left with Tango.

After unpacking everything, Sonic surprised Amy by having a delivery full of baby equipment and a double size bed.

--------------------------------30 DAYS LATER---------------------------------

At the wedding, a lot of chairs were spread out, with most of the gang there. Shadow took Tails and sat in the best man section. The theme played as Amy walked out. Tango and Cherry accompanied Amy as the priest talked until the important part started.

"Sonic, do you take Miss Amy Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and visa-versa for Sonic".

"I do" they both simultaneously said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife".

The audience applauded as Sonic kissed Amy.

FIN


	4. Tails in Chao World Part 2

**CHAPTER 4: TAILS IN CHAO WORLD PART 2**

Shadow had put an icepack on Amy's stomach; she had a headache and a sick bucket next to her. When she fell asleep on the couch, waiting for her baby. She was pregnant for nearly nine months.

Meanwhile, Tails was enjoying himself in HERO Chao Garden. He ran around hugging chao and feeding them fruit, until he found Foxy crying under the bridge.

"What's wrong little fox?" Tails asked the smaller young chao. It just looked at Tails, before the little happy V shaped sign turned upside down, its eyes were crunched up and it ran away. Tails flew after it, until it eventually ran into DARK chao world. The chao plummeted into the red-bloody water, and started drowning. Tails couldn't swim either as he didn't dare to get in. Plus the others were in Neutral world, and the dark baby chao would harm Foxy if he left. Tails ignored the fact that he couldn't swim and splashed his arms and legs around. But a dark chao, watching on, tossed his dark fruit right at Tails. Foxy got happy again, because of Tails saving him. He returned and fainted. Foxy stood in front of a dark Knuckles Chao which challenged him to a fight. Two tubes suddenly appeared and sucked them into chao karate.

Knuckles kept pounding the block before eventually digging into the ground but hurt his head because of the stone cube. Foxy bopped him off the platform and started giggling. When Knuckles got up, Foxy had flown away to NEUTRAL garden.

In neutral garden, Sonic was stuffing a chao with a heart fruit. "Eat the heart fruit!" shouted Sonic. The chao threw the fruit to Foxy. Foxy then started breeding.

"Oh my god Tails!" Sonic remembered after noticing Foxy. He rushed to Dark world, and took Tails home. Meanwhile Amy woke up and groaned.

Meanwhile Sonic thought about proposing.


	5. Sonic's gonna Propose

**CHAPTER 5: RING SEARCH**

Sonic woke up the next morning thinking of what he was going to propose with. He spent breakfast thinking of what to do for her.

"I don't want to propose before she has a baby. Because then, I may force her into labour. ", Sonic's thoughts were soon interrupted by Tails.

"Sonic, why are you sweating? You never sweat, after you wake up", the little fox said, Sonic started thinking about what to say.

"Tails, you know you're Aunt Amy? Soon she will become your mother, but I need someone to help me find a ring", Tails just stared at Sonic, before thinking.

"What did I do, I'm a good boy, and I hate jewellery shopping".

Tails frowned and crossed his arms, then Sonic gave him the 'come on, let's go' look. Tails slouched down from the chair and walked out to the car. Tails was a bit happier as Sonic let Bluey and Foxy go. Tails got out of the car as Sonic grabbed his arms and dashed right through the crowd. "Come on, Tails, stop being a brat and help", Sonic said. Tails crunched up his face, turned red and cried, right in the middle of the store. Sonic grabbed him.

Sonic ran into the jewellery store and locked onto a diamond ring. "Tails go get my wallet".

"You didn't bring it".

"Okay, guard the ring, I'll get it". Tails turned around and noticed the ring was gone.

"Excuse, but where the diamond ring is?" asked Tails.

Tails noticed Big and Froggy run past. "Ya, now our pretend wedding is complete!"

Sonic ran past at the same time. "Hey Big, nice ring". He entered the store and was about to ask where the ring was.

"Urm, urm, urm, okay, okay, I went to the candy store and when I came back, I asked the rich guy over there, right there behind the counter, and he told me a big purple cat took it, PLEAASE DON'T KILL ME!!!", Tails screamed.

Sonic was about to respond but a phone call saved Tails. "Sonic it's time", Shadow said.

Sonic hung up and grabbed Tails.


	6. Amy Rose is having the you know what

**CHAPTER 6: THE BIRTH**

Sonic ran down the hallway, rushing trying to find the right room. Tails had just entered the corridor as Sonic turned the corner. A room to the left read 'Amy Rose's Room'.

"SONIC!" shouted Tails and laughed at Sonic's stupidity. Tails opened the door and found Shadow sitting next to Amy. Amy was sleeping in bed and as Sonic closed the door, Shadow noticed Sonic and went over to them.

"Hey guys, Amy is resting, and the time is near".

"Then why not call later?"

"Don't Know"

"Look, Shadow, I was looking for a ring for Amy, now because of this, you've made my life...---easier".

Sonic left the room to go for a snack and noticed Cream.

"Mr. Sonic, I've heard about Amy's baby and Shadow told me you were going to propose, so here you go", Cream said and got the same diamond ring Big had bought.

Behind him, Tails screamed "SONIC, IT'S TIME NOW!" Sonic thanked Cream and ran to the room. Amy started panting heavily as they carted Amy into another room.

"Sonic, is Amy going to be alright?" asked Tails.

"Yes, you're having a sister", Sonic said, and Tails ran off to play with Cream.

After half-an-hour, Sonic called the others into the room to show them the new board hedgehog.

Inside the room, Amy, cried of happiness as she held a little pink hedgehog, wrapped in yellow blankets.

"This is our Lily", said Amy. And the three hugged.

Sonic whispered to Amy, "Amy I would like to ask you to move in with me.

Sonic remembered the ring. He held it open, "Amy, will you marry me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Amy hugged Sonic as Lily slowly opened her eyes.


	7. Sonic's Proposed, Amy's Accepted

**OOC: I was tired at this point so I apologize for the quick pace of this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE WEDDING**

Amy opened the door of Sonic's apartment, holding Lily, one day old. Tails followed, carrying a box with Cherry and Tango in. He put them on the floor, as Bluey and Foxy wandered over to them. Shadow helped Amy with the boxes.

"Shadow, I want you to have Tango, after al, you bought him over that evil Shadow Chao" said Amy.

"Okay, thank you, ma'am" said Shadow, who shaked Amy's hand and left with Tango.

After unpacking everything, Sonic surprised Amy by having a delivery full of baby equipment and a double size bed.

--------------------------------30 DAYS LATER---------------------------------

At the wedding, a lot of chairs were spread out, with most of the gang there. Shadow took Tails and sat in the best man section. The theme played as Amy walked out. Tango and Cherry accompanied Amy as the priest talked until the important part started.

"Sonic, do you take Miss Amy Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and visa-versa for Sonic".

"I do" they both simultaneously said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife".

The audience applauded as Sonic kissed Amy.

FIN

OOC: So what did you think? The next one will be out in a few weeks, and to give you a sneak peek: Shadow has a sad romance, getting drunk etc. he meets this hedgehog who… I am not going to give it away.


End file.
